Moim jedynym marzeniem jesteś Ty
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Typowy romans pomiędzy Tamarą Tamamura a Renem Tao. Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Wejdź i przeczytaj :)


Tamara Tamamura. 16-letnia, zielonooka kobieta o smukłej sylwetce i długich lśniących różowych włosach. Inteligentna, miała średnią 6.0. Bardzo nieśmiała i strachliwa, mieszka w domu dziecka. Wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Mówią, że jest wariatką bo rozmawia z wyimaginowanymi przyjaciółmi. Dlatego była samotna. Ale ona nie rozmawiała z wymyślonymi postaciami. Miała dar, widziała duchy. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak jest. Miała ona tylko jedną przyjaciółkę. Jeżeli można to tak nazwać. Pilica, bogata, piękna, wysportowana. Zawsze stała w jej cieniu. Tamara była piękna, ale nie dorównywała urodą Pilice. Pilica chodziła w ciasnych ciuszkach, i wyzywającym makijażu, Tamara najczęściej w bluzach i dresach, nie malowała się. Pilica - odważna, bawiła się chłopakami jak zabawkami, Tamara - nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Przyjaźniły się tylko dlatego, że obie widziały duchy. Z tą różnicą, że Pilica się do tego nie przyznawała. Nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę, tak jak Tamara.

Stały teraz razem pod szkołą. Był 1 września, zaczynały naukę w nowej szkole. Pilica z uśmiechem rozglądała się za przystojniakami, Tamara niepewnie stanęła trochę za nią ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Nareszcie szkoła średnia - powiedziała zadowolona Pilica idąc do szkoły. Tamara posłusznie szła za nią.  
Nie jesteśmy już gimnazjalistkami, tylko LICEALISTKAMI - pisnęła, a Tamara zarumieniła się kiedy wszyscy na nich spojrzeli.  
\- Pilica ciszej - powiedziała, ale Pilica ją zignorowała.  
\- O mój braciszek... Z niezłym ciachem - powiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Tamara spojrzała na Treya, znała go bo często bywała u Pilici. Trey był wesołym, pełnym życia chłopakiem. Stał z przystojnym, fioletowookim chłopakiem o chłodnym spojrzeniu. Kiedy Tamara spojrzała na niego przeszedł ją dreszcz. Był strasznie mroczny.  
\- Chodź - powiedziała Pilica i nim Tamara zdążyła zaprotestować Pilica już szła do Treya i nieznajomego. Niepewnie poszła za nią.  
\- Ooo... Pilica, Tamara. Hej - powiedział uśmiechnięty Trey.  
\- Cześć braciszku. Nie przedstawisz nas ? -zapytała Pilica wskazując na chłopaka o zimnym spojrzeniu. Ten spojrzał najpierw na nią, później na Tamarę, która zarumieniona spuściła wzrok.  
\- A no tak. Len to moja siostra Pilica i jej przyjaciółka Tamara. Dziewczyny to Len Tao - powiedział Trey, a Pilica uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko.  
\- Miło Mi Cię poznać Len - powiedziała.  
\- Nawzajem - powiedział obojętnie.  
\- Chodzisz do klasy razem z moim bratem ? -zapytała.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią. Trey i Len byli w tym samym wieku co Pilica i Tamara. Tyle, że chodzili do innych klas. Chłopaki do sportowej, a dziewczyny do artystycznej. Mieli razem tylko matematykę.  
\- Hej Tamara co tam u Ciebie ? -zapytał Trey, widząc, że jego siostra zagaduje Lena.  
\- Nic ciekawego - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego miło. Bardzo go lubiła, znali się od lat. - A u Ciebie Trey ? -zapytała opierając się o parapet, obok niego.  
\- Opanowałem nową technikę - powiedział wyprężając mężnie pierś. Był on szamanem i to bardzo silnym. Tamara uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- To wspaniale, gratuluje - powiedziała. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Pilica jakby go nie słyszała. Wciąż zagadywała Lena.  
\- Emm... Pilica chodź, bo się spóźnimy - powiedziała Tamara podchodząc do Pilici. Len spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale zatrzymał się na jej oczach. Ona speszona chciała spuścić głowę, ale nie mogła. Jego oczy hipnotyzowały ją, tak samo jak jej oczy hipnotyzowały jego.  
\- Racja. To na razie Len... Trey -powiedziała dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o obecności brata, po czym pociągnęła za sobą Tamarę i ruszyła z nią w stronę ich klasy, tym samym przerywając kontakt wzrokowy Lena i Tamary, która cały czas była czerwona na twarzy. Len patrzył za nimi zamyślony.  
\- My też chodźmy, nie chce się spóźnić pierwszego dnia szkoły -powiedział Trey i razem z Lenem poszli do swojej klasy.

Tamara i Pilica weszły do klasy, nauczyciela jeszcze nie było.  
\- Hej, jestem Karin - powiedziała czerwonowłosa okularnica podchodząc do nich. Była ubrana w ciasne rzeczy, które ledwo co zasłaniały najintymniejsze strefy jej ciała. Miała podobny strój do Pilici.  
\- Hej jestem Pilica -powiedziała niebiesko-włosa. Tamara już miała się przedstawić kiedy odezwała się Karin.  
\- Podobają mi się Twoje ciuchy. Gdzie kupujesz ? -zapytała  
\- W Brix -odpowiedziała poprawiając włosy.  
\- No co ty. Ja też - powiedziała zadowolona, chichocząc. - Usiądziemy razem ? -zapytała Karin.  
\- Pewnie - odpowiedziała Pilica, bez wahania idąc za nią. Tamara patrzyła na to w szoku.  
\- Ooo... Tamara, zapomniałabym. Nie obrazisz się, prawda ? To pa - powiedziała i usiadła z Karin w ostatniej ławce pod ścianą. Tamara westchnęła cicho i rozejrzała się po klasie. Nie chciała siedzieć z przodu, więc poszła na tył klasy.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść ? -zapytała niepewnie Tamara, ładnej brunetki z kucykiem.  
\- Pewnie. Jestem Mako - powiedziała uśmiechnięta.  
\- A ja Tamara. Miło mi - powiedziała uśmiechnięta siadając obok Mako. Wydawała się być bardzo miła, więc od razu przypadła do gustu różowowłosej. Przegadały całą lekcje, olewając nauczyciela, który gadał o regulaminie szkoły. Wszyscy zajmowali się sobą, ucichli tylko wtedy kiedy rozdawał plany lekcji.  
\- Podwieźć Cię ? - zapytała Mako kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek.  
\- Właściwie to... - powiedziała patrząc w stronę Pilici. Ta jednak nie zwróciła na nią uwagi i wyszła z klasy z Karin. - Chętnie, dzięki -dokończyła, wiedząc, że Pilica jej już nie odwiezie. Pewnie w ogóle o niej zapomniała.  
\- Świetnie, gdzie mieszkasz ? -zapytała wychodząc z nią ze szkoły. Tamara spuściła głowę.  
\- W sierocińcu - szepnęła, a Mako spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, wsiadaj - powiedziała wskazując na swój samochód. Tamara odetchnęła z ulgą, ciesząc się, że nie wyśmiała jej lub coś w tym stylu. W poprzedniej szkole dokuczali jej z tego powodu. Tamara wsiadła do samochodu na miejscu pasażera, obok kierowcy.  
\- Widziałam jak wchodzisz do klasy z Pilicą - powiedziała Mako, odjeżdżając spod szkoły.  
\- Znasz ją ? -zapytała zdziwiona Tamara.  
\- Nie... Odbiła mi chłopaka - powiedziała zaciskając palce na kierownicy - Ale cóż... Nie był mnie wart skoro mnie zdradził. Zdziwiłam się, że taka dziewczyna jak ty zadaje się z nią. No wiesz... Ty jesteś miła i fajna, a ona wredna i egoistyczna. Zupełne przeciwieństwa - powiedziała.  
\- Tak wiem... - szepnęła zamyślona Tamara.  
\- Więc czemu się z nią przyjaźnisz ? -zapytała Mako.  
\- Bo... - zaczęła Tamara i zacięła się. Zdała sobie sprawę, że sama nie wie dlaczego się z nią przyjaźni. - Nie mam pojęcia - dodała i obie zaśmiały się.  
\- Przyjechać po Ciebie jutro ? -zapytała Mako zatrzymując się pod domem dziecka.  
\- Jeżeli to Ci nie sprawi problemu... -powiedziała Tamara.  
\- Jasne, że nie. To do zobaczenia - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Mako i kiedy Tamara wyszła z samochodu odjechała machając jej.

 **3 LATA PÓŹNIEJ**

Tamara uśmiechnięta rozmawiała z Mako na korytarzu. Stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Jak się później okazało Mako również widzi duchy. Tamara nie rozmawiała już z Pilicą. Oddaliły się od siebie. Pilica stała się królową szkoły. Cheerliderka i do tego chodziła z najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole - Lenem Tao. Tamara za to poszła w innym kierunku. Ciągle miała średnią 6.0, chodziła na kółko muzyczne i plastyczne. Grała też na gitarze, Mako za to na perkusji, razem chodziły na wszystkie zajęcia. Stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Były jak siostry. Dzięki Mako, Tamara stała się bardziej śmiała. Stały niedaleko Pilici, Lena i ich grupy w której byli również Trey, Yoh, Hao, Joko, Karin, Lyserg i Anna. Byli oni najpopularniejsi w całej szkole.  
\- Zaraz wracam - powiedziała Mako podchodząc do wychowawczyni, która zawołała ją do siebie. Tamara kiwnęła głowa z uśmiechem i spojrzała na Pilicę i resztę. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak jej przyjaciółka się zmieniła. Choć może ona już taka była od zawsze, tylko Tamara dopiero teraz to dostrzegła. Zdziwiła się kiedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że to nie kto inny tylko Len Tao. Patrzył na nią intensywnie, jakby chciał poznać jej wszystkie tajemnice. Zarumieniła się, ale nie tak jak trzy lata temu. Teraz odważnie patrzyła mu w oczy. On widząc to uśmiechnął się lekko. Tamara odwzajemniła uśmiech, w tym samym czasie Mako podeszła do Tamary, więc ta była zmuszona przerwać kontakt wzrokowy tak jak trzy lata temu. Choć wciąż czuła na sobie spojrzenie fioletowookiego.  
\- Przepraszam Cię Tami, ale mój tata dzisiaj wraca z Anglii, więc mama zwolniła mnie z lekcji - powiedziała Mako.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, nie masz za co przepraszać - powiedziała rozbawiona Tamara.  
\- Widzimy się dzisiaj w centrum handlowym. Niedługo bal końcowy. W końcu koniec z tą budą, będziemy studentkami - powiedziała uśmiechnięta posyłając jej oczko i odeszła. Tamara zaśmiała się cicho i poszła do klasy, gdzie mieli mieć matematykę. Te zajęcia mieli z klasą sportową. Usiadła pod oknem w ostatniej ławce, bazgrząc w zeszycie.  
\- Hej Tamara - powiedziała Piki pojawiając się na jej ławce. Był to duszek wielkości Cori.  
\- Hej - mruknęła cicho uśmiechając się do Piki. Znowu poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Lena patrzącego na nią z rozbawieniem. Siedział przed nią z Yoh. Tamara zmieszała się, zdając sobie sprawę, że według niego rozmawia sama ze sobą.  
\- Co ? - zapytała w końcu, patrząc na niego nieco zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Nic, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś szamanką - powiedział a ona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ty... - powiedziała nie mogąc nic wykrztusić.  
\- Tak, też jestem szamanem - powiedział uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.  
\- Właściwie nie jestem szamanką... Po prostu widzę duchy - zmieszała się.  
\- Rozumiem... Byłaś przyjaciółką Pilici - powiedział.  
\- Tak, ale każda z nas poszła inną drogą - powiedziała.  
\- Jesteś inna niż ona - powiedział po chwili namysłu. Tamara spuściła głowę.  
\- Tak wiem. Brzydka, głupia kujonka nie ma się co porównywać do pięknej cheerliderki - powiedziała.  
\- Nie, nie zrozumiałaś mnie... Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego pytająco. Len nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i usiadł przodem do tablicy. Do klasy w końcu wszedł nauczyciel tyle, że nie od matematyki tylko od japońskiego.  
\- Nie będziecie mieć już matematyki do końca roku szkolnego. Profesor Haku odszedł z pracy, więc zamiast tego, będziecie mieli lekcję japońskiego. Klasa artystyczna jak i sportowa ma ze mną lekcje, niestety nie jesteście na tym samym poziomie. Klasa sportowa jest o wiele z tyłu z materiałem. Dlatego postanowiłem dać wam zadanie, które będziecie robić w grupach dwuosobowych. Uczeń z klasy sportowej z uczniem z klasy artystycznej - powiedział, a Pilica uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- W takim razie ja jestem z Lenusiem - krzyknęła, a Len skrzywił się. Nienawidził kiedy tak go nazywała.  
\- Przykro mi Pilica, ale przydzieliłem już kto z kim będzie pracował i Len nie będzie z Tobą w parze - powiedział nauczyciel.  
\- Jak to ? -zapytała wściekła.  
\- Tak to. Pan Tao będzie w parze z panną Tamamura - powiedział, a Tamara cicho jęknęła. Jak każdej innej dziewczynie ze szkoły Len się podobał. Wiedziała jednak, że nie ma u niego najmniejszych szans. Szczególnie, że chodzi on z jej byłą przyjaciółką.  
Resztę lekcji nauczyciel wyczytywał pary. Tamara uśmiechnęła się kiedy nauczyciel wyczytał, że Mako będzie w parze z Treyem. Bardzo jej się podobał. Z wzajemnością, jak już zauważyła. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy szybko wyszli z klasy. To była ich ostatnia lekcja. Tamara pakowała się powoli, nie spieszyło się jej. Nie miała po co. Nie mieszkała już w sierocińcu. Miała 19 lat, więc mogła się już usamodzielnić, zamieszkała sama, w małym mieszkanku. Kiedy miała 18 lat mogła w końcu wypłacić pieniądze po jej zmarłych rodzicach. Kupiła mieszkanie w miłej okolicy. Dwa pokoje, mały salonik, kuchnia, łazienka i ubikacja. Mieszkanie z balkonem który wychodził na plac zabaw.  
Chciała już wyjść z klasy kiedy poczuła uścisk na nadgarstku. Zdziwiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Lena, zarumieniona wyrwała rękę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Skoro mamy razem zrobić tą prace to może umówimy się gdzieś i wszystko obgadamy - zaproponował, a serce Tamary przyspieszyło - Na przykład dzisiaj - powiedział.  
\- Na dzisiaj mam już plany... - powiedziała zmieszana.  
\- Randka ? -zapytał z żalem w głosie co bardzo zdziwiło nie tylko Tamarę, ale też samego Tao.  
\- Nie, umówiłam się z Mako. Idziemy kupić sukienki na bal końcowy - powiedziała.  
\- Z kim idziesz ? - zapytał.  
\- Sama, znaczy z Mako. Nie mamy partnerów - powiedziała z cichym westchnieniem. Mako odrzuciła wiele propozycji, czekając aż zaprosi ja Trey, niestety nie odważył się. Za to Tamary nie zaprosił nikt.  
\- Ty nie masz partnera ?Nie wierze - powiedział zdziwiony.  
\- A co w tym takiego dziwnego ? Ktoś taki jak ja nie jest zbyt rozchwytywany - powiedziała smutna. Len podszedł do niej bliżej, łapiąc ją za podbródek i podnosząc jej głowę, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Jesteś piękna i mądra, tylko idiota tego nie zauważy - powiedział cicho, a Tamara spłonęła rumieńcem. Zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej kiedy ten zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do jej. Mimowolnie przymknęła oczy czekając na to co miało się za chwile stać. Len objął ją przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Ich usta już miały się zetknąć, kiedy do klasy ktoś wszedł. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.  
\- Len pospiesz się, masz mnie odwieźć - powiedziała Pilica podchodząc do niego i całując namiętnie. Tamara patrzyła na to przez łzy. Modliła się w duchu, żeby teraz nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

\- Pogadamy jutro - powiedziała Tamara wychodząc szybko z klasy, zanim Len zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-Idziemy ? -zapytała Pilica wtulając się w niego.

\- Tak - powiedział ciężko wzdychając i wyszedł z nią z klasy po czym ją odwiózł. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego z nią był. Podrywała go, po szkole rozeszły się plotki, że są razem. Żadne nie zaprzeczyło i tak już zostało. Całą drogę powrotną do domu zastanawiał się co go opętało, wtedy w klasie. Bardzo podobała mu się Tamara, ale nie był typem playboya. Nie zdradzał dziewczyn, był uczciwy i wierny wobec kobiet, jak i samego siebie.

\- Będę z nią musiał zerwać - pomyślał wysiadając z samochodu i idąc do domu.

Tamara po szkole spotkała się z Mako w centrum handlowym. Mako z promiennym uśmiechem chodziła z Tamarą od sklepu do sklepu.

\- Ta jest idealna - szepnęła Mako podchodząc do pięknej brązowej sukienki, do samej ziemi, na cienkich ramiączkach, miało w dodatku bolerko.

\- To prawda. I pasuje do Ciebie. Przymierz - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Tamara. Mako bez sprzeciwu wzięła suknie i poszła do przymierzalni.

\- Co o tym myślisz ? -zapytała niepewnie Mako, wychodząc z przymierzalni, a Tamara spojrzała na nią w szoku - Nie pasuje ? - zapytała smutna Mako.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Mako wyglądasz... olśniewająco.. -powiedziała Tamara patrząc na nią z zachwytem. Mako słysząc to uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wezmę ją, jest wygodna - powiedziała i przebrała się z powrotem po czym poszła zapłacić za sukienkę - A ty ? Wybrałaś coś ? -zapytała uśmiechnięta Mako.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie- powiedziała Tamara. Tak na prawdę nie miała pieniędzy, żeby kupić sukni w tak luksusowym sklepie. Wolała kupić sukienkę bez Mako. Mówiła jej wszystko, ale wciąż wstydziła się swojej sytuacji materialnej. Spadek po rodzicach starczył na mieszkanie i na studia, ale nie zostało już tego wiele, a musiała z czegoś żyć.

\- W takim razie idziemy dalej szukać - powiedziała Mako posyłając jej oczko.

\- Wiesz Mako, właściwie jestem już zmęczona... - powiedziała Tamara uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Szkoda... Wrócimy tu najwyżej jutro. Podwiozę Cię, chodź - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Mako.

\- Dzięki Mako, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić - powiedziała Tamara.

\- Jak chcesz.. Podjadę po Ciebie jutro, o tej samej co zawsze - powiedziała Mako, pożegnały się po czym Mako wyszła z centrum handlowego i pojechała do domu. Tamara uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Odkąd w pierwszy dzień szkoły Mako podwiozła ją do sierocińca to stała się ich tradycja. Mako odwoziła Tamarę i przyjeżdżała po nią zawsze po i przed szkołą.

Tamara pochodziła jeszcze trochę po centrum, ale wszystkie suknie były dla niej za drogie. Zrezygnowana poszła do domu ze spuszczoną głową. Nie chciała zawieść Mako, choć sama nie miała ochoty iść na ten bal. Jak zawsze parkiet będzie zajęty przez popularnych, a ona będzie siedzieć w kącie. Była pewna, że nawet jeżeli Trey nie zaprosił Mako, to i tak spędzą razem wieczór. Ciągnęło ich do siebie odkąd się poznali.

Następnego dnia Tamara szła do szkoły z Mako wesoło rozmawiając.

\- Hej Mako, Tamara - powiedział Trey, odbiegając od znajomych i podbiegając do nich. Karin i Pilica patrzyli na niego sceptycznie. Nie pochwalały ich znajomości. W końcu Tamara i Mako nie były zbyt lubiane, a Trey wręcz przeciwnie. Len z uśmiechem spojrzał na Tamarę. Ta zaśmiała się nie wiadomo z czego. Po prostu gdy tylko go zobaczyła poczuła ciepło w sercu. Mrugnęła do niego, a jego uśmiech powiększył się. Uśmiech Tamary momentalnie zszedł z twarzy kiedy Pilica pocałowała Lena. Spuściła głowę i weszła do szkoły żegnając się z Treyem. Wiedziała, że Ci chcieli zostać sami. Zamyślona poszła do klasy, jak na złość zaczynali japońskim.

\- Pilica przestań. Nie jesteśmy już razem - powiedział zimno Len, odsuwając się od Pilici.

\- Kochanie nie mów tak. Kochamy się, jesteśmy ze sobą już pół roku. Nie przekreślaj tego - powiedziała wtulając się w niego. Ten odsunął się od niej.

-Pilica.. Między Tobą a mną już nigdy nic nie będzie... Właściwie nigdy nie było - prychnął i poszedł do klasy.

\- Hej - powiedział Len siadając, ławkę przed Tamarą.

\- Hej - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Może dzisiaj pójdziemy omówić ten projekt ? Zaraz po szkole. Moglibyśmy pojechać do kawiarni, obok centrum - powiedział uśmiechnięty.

\- Jasne, czemu nie - powiedziała zadowolona.

\- Tamara, zaprosił mnie. Trey mnie zaprosił - powiedziała szczęśliwa Mako, a Tamara i Len spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni- O nie... Przepraszam, kompletnie zapomniałam. Miałyśmy iść razem.. - powiedziała zmieszana siadając obok niej.

\- Mako, przestań. Ciesze się, że idziecie razem. O mnie się nie martw i tak nie miałam ochoty iść - powiedziała pocieszająco, a Lenowi rozbłysły oczy. Teraz mógł ją zaprosić.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Pójdziesz. To ostatnia szansa, żeby pokazać na co nas stać. Słyszałam, że Lyserg chcę Cię zaprosić - powiedziała Mako posyłając jej oczko. Lenowi zszedł uśmiech z twarzy. Teraz uważnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dziewczyn.  
\- Jest miły, ale Mako... Ja na prawdę nie chcę iść - powiedziała zrezygnowana.  
\- Ok, niech Ci będzie... Zmusić Cię nie mogę. A szkoda - powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Lekcje dłużyły się wszystkim jak nigdy dotąd. Niedługo koniec szkoły, a oni wciąż mieli normalne lekcje.  
\- To do centrum ? - zapytała Mako wychodząc z Tamarą ze szkoły.  
\- Przepraszam Mako, ale nie mogę iść dzisiaj z Tobą na zakupy. Umówiłam się z Lenem, musimy zacząć robić ten projekt - powiedziała przepraszająco.  
\- Ok, nie ma sprawy - powiedziała Mako, pożegnały się i Mako odjechała, a Tamara czekała na Lena pod szkołą.  
\- Przepraszam, trener mnie zatrzymał - powiedział Len podbiegając do Tamary.  
\- W porządku, długo nie czekałam - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. Len odwzajemnił uśmiech i poszedł z nią do samochodu. Drogę do kawiarni przebyli miło rozmawiając. Tamara nigdy nie czuła się tak swobodnie. Czuła, że może powiedzieć mu wszystko. Len za to czuł, ze w końcu może komuś w pełni zaufać. Czuł, że Tamara to ta jedyna.  
\- To prostsze niż mi się wydawało - powiedział kiedy siedzieli już w kawiarni i kończyli swój projekt.  
\- Mówiłam to się kłóciłeś - zaśmiała się.  
\- Przyznaje, miałaś racje - powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.  
\- Przestaniesz to robić ? -zapytała z delikatnym rumieńcem.  
\- Robić co ? -zapytał rozbawiony.  
\- Zawstydzasz mnie - powiedziała spuszczając głowę.  
\- Nieświadomie, ale będę musiał robić to częściej. Bo bardzo lubię Twoje rumieńce - powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę. Ona zdziwiona podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Zaraz mam autobus, muszę iść -powiedziała wstając.  
\- Daj spokój, odwiozę Cię -powiedział.  
\- Nie musisz - powiedziała.  
\- Alę chcę -odpowiedział i wyszli z kawiarni. Tamara nagle zatrzymała się patrząc oczarowana na wystawę jednego ze sklepów po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
\- Co się stało ? -zapytał zdziwiony Len.  
\- Ta suknia jest piękna -powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, patrząc na piękną suknię do samej ziemi w kolorze zielonym, takim samym jak jej oczy. Była bez ramiączek, delikatne cekiny na gorsecie dodawały jej uroku. Materiał był delikatny i wspaniale się układał.  
\- Więc chodź, przymierzysz ją - powiedział uśmiechnięty.  
\- Czy ja wiem.. -powiedziała niepewnie.  
\- Chodź - powiedział rozbawiony łapiąc ją za rękę i idąc z nią do sklepu. Poprosił ekspedientkę, aby zdjęła suknię z wystawy i podał ją Tamarze. Ta uśmiechnięta poszła do przymierzalni.  
\- Idealna - powiedziała sama do siebie - Ale nie dla mnie - dodała cicho wzdychając, kiedy zobaczyła cenę. Zdjęła ją i wyszła z przymierzalni.  
\- I jak ? -zapytał Len.  
\- Emm... Nie jest taka wspaniała - bąknęła.  
\- Że co ? Tamara, patrząc na nią byłaś jak zahipnotyzowana, ekspedientka zapewniała, że będzie na Ciebie dobra, więc co jest ? -zapytał.  
\- Nic, po prostu jej nie chce - powiedziała oddając suknie i wyszła ze sklepu. Len zdziwiony wyszedł szybko za nią. Prawie całą drogę próbował wyciągnąć od Tamary o co chodzi, ale ta była nieugięta. W kocu dał sobie już spokój.  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro w szkole - powiedział Len kiedy Tamara wysiadała z jego samochodu.  
\- Cześć - powiedziała uśmiechnięta i weszła do domu, a Len odjechał.  
- _"I tak nie jest mi potrzebna. Na bal nie idę"_ \- pomyślała Tamara, zasypiając.

Koniec roku zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Len i Tamara za swój projekt dostali najlepsze oceny, choć Trey i Mako również nie byli gorsi. Po szkole chodziły plotki o tym, że Len i Pilica zerwali. Wszystkie dziewczyny były zadowolona. Największy przystojniak w szkole był wolny. Każda go podrywała. On nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wszystkie wolne chwile spędzał z Tamarą. Zbliżyli się do siebie. Byli przyjaciółmi, choć każde z nich chciało czegoś więcej. Len nie zaprosił jej na bal. Bał się, że ta odmówi. Myślał, że uważa go tylko za dobrego kumpla.

\- Tamara możemy pogadać ? -zapytał Lyserg kiedy ta stała z Lenem, Treyem i Mako na korytarzu.  
\- Jasne -powiedziała odchodząc z nim kawałek. Len obserwował ich uważnie, ale nic nie słyszał. Stali za daleko.  
\- Tamara masz już z kim iść na bal ? - zapytał Lyserg patrząc na nią uważnie.  
\- Nie - powiedziała zdziwiona pytaniem.  
\- A.. Poszłabyś ze mną ? -zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Tamara nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciała go urazić.  
\- Lyserg.. Jesteś bardzo miły, ale... Nie mogę z Tobą iść - powiedziała.  
\- Dlaczego ? -zapytał łapiąc ją za rękę. Len widząc to zacisnął pięści ze złości. Nie mam pieniędzy, żeby kupić suknie, nie mówiąc już o dodatkach. Poza tym nie chcę iść na ten bal - powiedziała szczerze.  
\- Rozumiem, choć wiedz że to z Tobą chciałem iść i bez Ciebie nie pójdę -powiedział patrząc jej w oczy, po czym nachylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. Len widząc to wściekły odszedł. Mako i Trey patrzyli za nim zdziwieni.  
\- Lyserg nie - powiedziała stanowczo Tamara odsuwając się od niego - Proszę Cię, nie rób tego więcej - dodała ostro i odeszła od niego, podchodząc do Mako i Treya.  
\- A gdzie Len ? -zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Poszedł gdzieś - powiedział Trey wzruszając ramionami. On i Len nie spędzali już tyle czasu z popularnymi. Przerwy spędzali z Tamarą i Mako tak samo jak czas wolny po szkole.  
\- Gdzie ? -zapytała zdziwiona Tamara.  
\- Nie wiem - powiedział Trey przytulając do siebie Mako. Chodzi ze sobą od tygodnia.  
\- Wyglądał na wkurzonego - dodała Mako. Tamara jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła. Do końca dnia nie widziała Lena. Jutro miał być bal. Tamara z samego rana poszła do domu Lena, chciała sprawdzić co z nim. Myślała, że był chory skoro nie wrócił na lekcje i zniknął bez słowa. Zapukała do drzwi, rozglądając się. Nigdy wcześniej u niego nie była. Len mieszkał sam, był bardzo bogaty  
\- Oooo Tamara - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Pilica otwierając drzwi w samej koszuli Lena.  
\- Pilica - powiedziała zdziwiona Tamara, patrząc na jej "ubiór".- Co Ty tu robisz ? - zapytała zszokowana.  
\- Wiesz, wczoraj z Lenem poszliśmy na całość. Pierwszy raz. Był niesamowity - powiedziała zadowolona.  
\- Pilica kto to ? -zapytał Len wychodząc z kuchni w samych bokserkach z piwem w ręku - Tamara ? Co Ty tutaj robisz ? -zapytał podchodząc do Pilici, objął ją w pasie i patrzył chłodno i wyczekująco na Tamarę.  
\- Nie wróciłeś wczoraj na lekcje. Martwiłam się o Ciebie- powiedziała patrząc na niego smutna.  
\- Jak widzisz niepotrzebnie. A teraz wybacz, ale jak widzisz jesteśmy zajęci - powiedział zimno - Czekam w sypialni - dodał do Pilici i poszedł na górę. Tamara czuła, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. Nigdy nie czuła się tak okropnie.  
\- Len jest jak zwierzę, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jaki z niego świetny kochanek - powiedziała zadowolona Pilica.  
\- Wierzę Ci na słowo - szepnęła Tamara.  
\- Właśnie. Chciałabym jeszcze się z nim pokochać, przed balem, więc przykro mi, ale lepiej jak już sobie pójdziesz - powiedziała i nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na Tamarę zamknęła jej drzwi przed nosem. Tamara nie hamowała już swoich emocji. Wybuchła płaczek zakrywając twarz w rękach. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Nie widziała nic przez łzy, przechodząc przez ulice nie zauważyła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Ten uderzył w nią. Tamara poczuła tylko ból, dalej nic nie pamiętała. Straciła przytomność.

Len leżał na Pilice ściągając z niej jego koszulę. Ta jęknęła cicho kiedy ten z pieszczotami zjechał na jej biust. Nagle dało się słyszeć trzask za oknem i przerażone głosy przechodniów.  
\- Co to było ? -zapytał Len odrywając się od Pilici.  
\- A czy to ważne - powiedziała zdyszana z podniecenia, przewracając go na plecy i siadając na nim okrakiem.  
\- Pewnie nie - wymruczał całując ją namiętnie.

Po 10 minutach przyjechała karetka i zabrała Tamarę do szpitala. W portfelu lekarze znaleźli kartkę z numerem telefonu Mako. Miała nowy numer i podała go Tamarze na kartce. Ta o nim zapomniała i cały czas nosiła go w portfelu. Lekarze zadzwonili do Mako. Ta przerażona powiadomiła szybko Treya i razem przyjechali do szpitala.  
\- Na szczęście nic poważnego się jej nie stało. Zostawimy ją na obserwacji i wieczorem będzie mogła wyjść - powiedział Lekarz do Mako i Treya, po czym odszedł. Ci weszli do sali Tamary, która przytomna patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno.  
\- Tami jak się czujesz ? -zapytała Mako z troską łapiąc ją za rękę.  
\- Dobrze, nic mi nie jest - szepnęła.  
\- Mako, a dzwoniłaś do Lena ? -zapytał Trey. Tamara od razu przeniosła na nich wzrok.  
\- Nie, ale zaraz zadzwonię - powiedziała wyciągając telefon.  
\- Nie - powiedziała stanowczo Tamara. Trey i Mako spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.  
\- Dlaczego ? -zapytała zdziwiona Mako.  
\- Nie chcę go widzieć -szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. Trey i Mako spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.  
\- Tamara co jest ? -zapytał Trey tuląc ją do siebie. Była dla niego jak siostra.  
\- Nie chcę go znać, nie chcę go widzieć. Nie chcę mieć już nigdy nic z nim wspólnego. On dla mnie nie istnieje - powiedziała zapłakana.  
\- Tamara spokojnie - szepnęła Mako, patrząc na nią smutna. Tamara po godzinie uspokoiła się, ale wciąż nie chciała powiedzieć, co się stało.  
\- Idźcie już, spóźnicie się na bal, a musicie się jeszcze uszykować - powiedziała Tamara.  
\- Przecież Cię nie zostawimy - powiedziała Mako.  
\- Mako daj spokój. Tyle czasu wybierałaś sukienkę, fryzurę, buty, dodatki... Tak się na to cieszyłaś. A teraz nie chcesz iść ? Mowy nie ma. Jak stąd wyjdę chcę usłyszeć pełne relacje - powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. Mako uśmiechnęła się, pożegnała się z nią, tak jak Trey i wyszli ze szpitala. Tamarze zrobili ostatnie badania i kiedy dostali wyniki, ta wyszła ze szpitala.

-Len, kochanie, wszystko dobrze ? -zapytała Pilica kiedy jechali na bal.  
\- Tak, nic mi nie jest - powiedział wyrwany z zamyślenia.  
\- To dobrze. Bo wiesz, dzisiaj zostaniesz wybrany królem balu a ja królową i tak sobie pomyślałam, że... - zaczęła, ale Len jej nie słuchał. Cały czas miał w głowie minę Tamary kiedy zobaczyła go z Pilicą. Nie rozumiał tego. Wydawała się być smutna, jej oczy wyrażały cierpienie. A przecież nie chciała z nim być. Całowała się z Lysergiem.  
\- _"Zapomnę o niej. Mam Pilice. Pusta lalka, przynajmniej dobra w łóżka. Tamara nie jest nikim wyjątkowym. Nic dla mnie nie znaczy"_ \- pomyślał, choć sam w to nie wierzył. Kochał Tamarę całym sercem.

Tak jak powiedziała Pilica, ona i Len zostali królem i królową balu. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Po balu Len i Pilica pojechali do niego uczcić to. Tak minęły trzy lata. Tamara ani razu nie widziała Lena. Wyjechała na studia do Hiszpanii. Mako zaręczyła się z Treyem. Len zerwał z Pilicą miesiąc po balu. Nie zapomniał on o Tamarze. Zawładnęła ona jego sercem i tak już pozostało.  
Były wakacje. Tamara wróciła do Tokio. Zatrzymała się u Mako i Treya. Jak się później dowiedziała długo tam nie pobędzie. Otóż trwał właśnie turniej szamanów, w którym Trey brał udział. Druga runda miała się odbyć w Dobie Village, gdzieś na pustyni. Musieli ją znaleźć w miesiąc. Tamara była tym bardzo podekscytowana, gdyż od dawna nie miała do czynienia z szamanami, ani duchami. Trey i Mako nie powiedzieli Tamarze nic o Lenie, gdyż miał on z nimi udać się w poszukiwania Dobie Village. On również brał udział w turnieju. On za to wiedział o obecności Tamary. Chciał ją zobaczyć. Był ciekaw jak teraz wygląda, jaka jest.

\- Jak my się tam dostaniemy ? - zapytała Tamara kiedy jechała z Mako i Treyem samochodem.  
\- Samolotem - powiedział Trey szczerząc się w uśmiechu.  
\- A leci jakiś akurat do Dobie Village ? -zapytała rozbawiona.  
\- Noooo nie. Kolega ma samolot to nam go użyczył. Dostaniemy się tylko na pustynie, ale Dobie Village będziemy musieli znaleźć sami - powiedział uśmiechnięty,  
\- No to niezłych masz kolegów - powiedziała zdziwiona Tamara. Trey spojrzał tylko na Mako niepewnie.  
\- Kumpel z czasów szkolnych - powiedziała Mako wysiadając z samochodu, kiedy dojechali.  
\- Z czasów szkolnych ? Wy chyba nie mówicie o.. - zaczęła, ale ktoś jej przerwał.  
\- Hej, w końcu jesteście - powiedział Len podchodząc do nich. Tamara spojrzała na niego zszokowana- Witaj Tamara - powiedział patrząc na nią z tęsknotą.  
\- Cześć Len - powiedziała cicho patrząc na niego z lekkim żalem. Nigdy nie przestała go kochać.  
\- Ciesze się, że znowu Cię widzę - powiedział. Mako i Trey byli już w samolocie, chcieli zostawić ich samych.  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć to samo o Tobie - powiedziała zimno.  
\- O co Ci chodzi ? -zapytał zdziwiony jej zachowaniem.  
\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz ? - zapytała zła.  
\- Słuchaj, przepraszam za to jak się wtedy zachowałem. Byłem zdenerwowany - powiedział zrezygnowany.  
\- Ale nie musiałeś wyżywać się na mnie - powiedziała.  
\- Właściwie... To to właśnie Ty byłaś powodem mojej wściekłości - powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Ja ? -zapytała zszokowana.  
\- Ty i Lyserg - powiedział.  
\- A co Lyserg ma do tego ? -zapytała nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Idziecie czy nie ?! - krzyknął Trey wychodząc z samolotu. Ci spojrzeli na siebie i poszli do samolotu nie odzywając się już do siebie. Całą drogę wszyscy milczeli. Len i Tamara nie odzywali się do siebie przez następny miesiąc kiedy szukali Dobie Village. Trey i Mako patrzyli na to zrezygnowani.  
\- Hmm... Moja pierwsza walka - powiedział Len kiedy jego dzwonek wyroczni zadzwonił. Siedzieli oni w kawiarni u Silvy- Miejsce - arena, czas - jutro w południe, przeciwnik - Lyserg Dieltha ?! - powiedział zszokowany. - Nie wiedziałem, że jest szamanem - dodał spokojnie.  
\- Ja też nie. Dasz sobie z nim rade. Ale pamiętaj. To ja zostanę królem szamanów - powiedział uśmiechnięty Trey.  
\- Możesz co najwyżej pomarzyć - powiedział Len z chytrym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Ja stawiam na Treya - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Mako.  
\- To nie sprawiedliwe. Nie jesteś obiektywna - powiedział Len.  
\- Dobrze. Tamara. Kto według Ciebie ma większe szanse na zostanie Królem Szamanów ? -zapytała uśmiechnięta Mako.  
\- Hmm... Bez obrazy Trey, Mako, ale stawiam na Lena - powiedziała uśmiechając się do młodego Tao. Len zdziwił się, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Wygrałem - powiedział posyłając wredny uśmieszek do Treya, Tamara i Mako zaśmiały się głośno.

Następnego dnia w południe wszyscy szamani zebrali się na arenę. Len staną na środku areny, naprzeciw Lyserga.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się Ciebie tutaj - powiedział Lyserg.  
\- A ja Ciebie. Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans - powiedział zimno Len. Lyserg zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Przewidziałem to. Rozejrzyj się... Kogoś tu brakuje ? -zapytał młody Dieltha. Len zdziwiony nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi.  
\- Nie rozumiem... Co masz na myśli ? -zapytał.  
\- Tamara.. - powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem, a serce Lena zabiło szybciej- Biedna opierała się, więc musiałem ją... unieruchomić - dodał z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Coś ty jej zrobił ? Gdzie ona jest ? -warknął wściekły.  
\- Nad wodospadem. Mój przyjaciel Maco jej pilnuje. Masz do wyboru, albo walczysz ze mną i Maco ją zabija, albo Idziesz ją ratować, tym samym przegrywając -powiedział.  
\- Nie rozumiem jak ona mogła z Tobą być - warknął wściekły Len.  
\- Być ze mną ? -zapytał zdziwiony Lyserg - Nigdy nie byliśmy razem - powiedział rozbawiony.  
\- Co ? Przecież się całowaliście - powiedział zszokowany.  
\- To ja ją pocałowałem... Odepchnęła mnie - powiedział zimno.  
\- Czas rozpocząć walkę - powiedział Silva zjawiając się. Len spojrzał na niego, rozejrzał się i bez słowa wybiegł z areny. Widzowie zdziwieni zaczęli szeptać między sobą.  
\- Wygrałem - powiedział Lyserg z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- No malutka nie płacz. Wątpię, żeby ten Twój kochaś się zjawił, a skoro muszę Cię zabić, najpierw należy Ci się trochę przyjemności - powiedział Marco schylając się do zapłakanej Tamary, żeby ją pocałować.  
-Zabierz od niej tą ohydną gębę - warknął Len podbiegając do nich.  
\- Len - szepnęła Tamara patrząc na niego.  
\- Bason ! Do Guan Dao ! - krzyknął Len. - Atak szybkiego tempa ! -dodał atakując Maca, uważając aby nie skrzywdzić Tamary. Marco szybko zrobił kontrolę ducha, przez co się obronił.  
\- Proszę, proszę... A jednak przyszedłeś. Nie spodziewałem się tego - warknął Marco.  
\- Tamara nic Ci nie jest ? -zapytał Len podbiegając do niej. Ona zapłakana wtuliła się w niego mocno.  
\- Chyba o mnie zapomniałeś -syknął Marco atakując go. Len szybko stworzył tarczę. Len miał już zacząć go atakować kiedy ktoś go powstrzymał.  
\- Trey ? Co Ty tutaj robisz ? -zapytał zdziwiony Len.  
-Miałem pierwsze miejsce na arenie, wszystko słyszałem - powiedział szczerząc się. - Idź zaprowadź Tamarę do Mako, martwi się. Ja zajmę sie tym blondasem. Nie jest taki twardy - dodał. Len wziął Tamarę na ręce i pobiegł w stronę centrum Dobie Village, gdzie były domy mieszkalne dla szamanów.  
\- Len zatrzymaj się. Umiem chodzić - powiedziała kiedy byli w lesie. Len posłusznie zatrzymał się i postawił Tamarę na ziemi- Dziękuje... Za wszystko - powiedziała.  
\- Nie masz za co - powiedział uśmiechając się do niej.  
\- Owszem mam. Przeze mnie nie zostaniesz już Królem Szamanów. To było Twoje marzenie... - powiedziała.  
\- Tamara... Moim jedynym marzeniem jesteś ty - szepnęła łapiąc ją delikatnie za podbródek i podnosząc jej głowę.  
\- Co ? -zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Kocham Cię. Kocham od czasów liceum. Zrezygnowałem z bycia Królem Szamanów, bo Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza. Ty jesteś dla mnie wszystkim - powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.  
\- Ale byłeś z Pilicą... Spałeś z nią.. - szepnęła odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Byłem zły. Widziałem jak całowałaś się z Lysergiem... Dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że to on Cię pocałował a Ty go odepchnęłaś. Proszę Cię. Daj mi szanse - powiedział obejmując ją i pocałował ją niepewnie. Kiedy Tamara oddała pocałunek, ten pogłębił go. Z chwili na chwilę stawał on się coraz bardziej namiętny.  
\- Tez Cię kocham - szepnęła, a Len uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

Minęły następne dwa miesiące. Len i Tamara byli szczęśliwą parą. Turniej zakończył się. Królem Szamanów został ich przyjaciel z czasów szkolnych - Yoh Asakura. Ani Len, ani Trey nie byli zawiedzeni.  
\- Gotowa na bal z okazji wybrania Króla Szamanów ? -zapytał uśmiechnięty Len wchodząc do pokoju Tamary.  
\- Len mówiłam Ci, że nie idę - powiedziała zrezygnowana.  
\- Owszem idziesz - powiedział obejmując ją jedną ręką.  
\- Nie mam sukni - powiedziała.  
\- Czyżby ? -zapytał uśmiechnięty wyciągając zza siebie białe pudełko. - Otwórz - powiedział zadowolony. Tamara wzięła pudełko i otworzyła je.  
\- To ta suknia, która Ci pokazałam trzy lata temu - powiedziała uśmiechnięta.  
\- Kupiłem ją. Chciałem Cię zaprosić na bal, ale wiesz sama jak wyszło. Nigdy jej nie wyrzuciłem. Chciałem z Tobą zatańczyć i dzisiaj w końcu mi się uda - zaśmiał się.  
\- Kocham Cię - powiedziała szczęśliwa całując go namiętnie.  
\- Ja Ciebie też - powiedział zadowolony.

-Korzystając z chwili przerwy, chciałbym prosić o uwagę - powiedział len, do mikrofonu. Stał on na scenie, Tamara patrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Tamara podejdź tu, proszę - powiedział. Tamara zmieszała się.  
\- No idź - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Mako popychając ją delikatnie. Tamara weszła na scenę. Len uśmiechnął się i uklęknął.  
\- Len co Ty robisz ? - zapytała zszokowana.  
-0 Tamara wiem, że jesteśmy ze sobą krótko. Ale kocham Cię. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Chcę spędzić z Tobą resztę mojego życia. Bez Ciebie byłbym nikim. Chcę co rano budzić się przy Tobie. Dzielić z Tobą moje szczęścia jak i smutki... Dlatego proszę Cię... Wyjdź za mnie - powiedział otwierając czerwone pudełeczko w kształcie serca. Tamara patrzyła na niego ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Oczywiście, że za Ciebie wyjdę - powiedziała wtulając się w niego. Na sali rozbrzmiały brawa i wiwaty. - Nigdy nie byłam bardziej szczęśliwsza - szepnęła mu do ucha, a Len uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

10 LAT PÓŹNIEJ

\- Mamooo ! Lenny znowu straszy mnie Basonem ! - krzyknęła 5 letnia Alex.  
\- A po co się ma młodsze siostry jak nie po to, żeby je straszyć - powiedział uśmiechnięty 8 letni Lenny.  
\- Lenny nie strasz siostry -powiedział ostro Len, głaszcząc Tamarę po brzuchu. Była ona po raz trzeci w ciąży, w 9 miesiącu. leżeli oni teraz w ogródku nad basenem.  
\- Młodsze siostry ma się po to, aby je bronić i dawać im dobry przykład - powiedziała Tamara uśmiechając się do dzieci i wtulając w Lena. Od 9 lat byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Ich miłość z dnia na dzień rosła.  
\- Max ma fajnie, jest jedynakiem - burknął Lenny.  
\- Ciocia Mako może mu urodzić siostrzyczkę, lub braciszka - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Tamara.  
\- Wujek Trey mówił, że to będzie dziewczynka. Będę miała się z kim bawić - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Alex.  
\- To będzie chłopiec - powiedział Lenny.  
\- Dziewczynka - powiedziała oburzona Alex.  
\- Chłopiec - powiedział odchodząc z nią w stronę basenu. Tamara zaśmiała się rozbawiona.  
\- I co Panie Tao ? Nie wolałby pan zostać Królem Szamanów ? -zapytała całując go w policzek.  
\- Nie pani Tao. Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie - powiedział uśmiechnięty całując ją namiętnie.

KONIEC


End file.
